


Only For You

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Getting sick in your own birthday sucks. But being alone in it is worse. It's January 31st, and Kagami thinks he has forgotten something really important despite already being prepared for it for months. Luckily, GoM saves the day… or supposedly, Kuroko's special day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Luna only plays with the characters.**  
>  **Warning:** _slight AU, shounen ai/yaoi, slight oOC, possible spelling mistake and grammar errors._  
>  **A/N:** I've been uncreative and unproductive lately…. Maybe because I'm so busy with marriage life (and work *meh* It's always about the damn work! X_X ). Anyway, HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA! (31/1) XD. I'm going to draw a PIC for your birthday too, Hon! Just wait for it~ *love-love*  
>  Now, readers, please enjoy this (not exactly) small gift!

** **

**Only for You**

_**(Part 1)** _

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya could vaguely hear his alarm clock blaring on the nightstand. He knew he had to open his eyes and get up since it was probably morning and even though it was in the middle of winter season and what the sky-blue haired teen wanted to do is just to stay curled inside his warm, comfortable futon to sleep in, he couldn't afford to skip school and practice.

Kuroko had to wake up.

He forced open his pale blue eyes slightly and could feel his eyelids heavier than usual. Thus, he sighed tiredly. Why was it so difficult to stir up today? He blinked several times to chase out the remnant of sleep from his swarming vision.

 _Wait, swarming vision?_ —Kuroko tried to sit up, but his body felt really sluggish somehow, and there was an itch at the back of his throat that forced him to cough out dry air several times. Then suddenly, his head throbbed as well.

 _Oh no…—_ Kuroko had to lay back down quickly because his surrounding started to spin, and was afraid he would lose balance and collapse with his head hitting the floor first if he hadn't, so…

Kuroko couldn't exactly think straight with all the severe poundings inside his skull, but he hazily recognized all the symptoms that he was experiencing at this moment.

_I have caught a cold._

Kuroko sighed again, deeper and longer this time because he felt rather pathetic for getting sick like this. It had been years since he caught a cold this bad. He wouldn't be able to go to school let alone attend basketball practice. _Damn_. And it was in the middle of Winter Cup too. Granted, Seirin had no match today, but still…

Another heavy sigh escaped Kuroko's lips. He clutched at his blanket and pulled it up until it reached under his chin. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't do anything productive with such terrible condition. Forcing himself to go out of bed would further inconvenience his classmates and his teammates later, so he figured he could just sleep in for today to take some needed rest until his cold went away.

_Ah, but I have to inform the teacher that I won't be able to attend the class... and Coach Aida for having to skip practice today… oh, and Nigou. I have to feed Nigou…_

Kuroko tried to wake up once more, but his sight blurred instantly and his strength left his body quite unexpectedly that he slumped weakly even before he could raise the upper half of his body. He couldn't help groaning slightly as he closed his eyes rather painfully.

 _It seems getting out of bed is out of options… I hope mom at least tends to Nigou… and checks on me before going to work today… huh?_ —Kuroko forced his lethargic body to move again so he could position his head back on top of his pillow properly. He lifted his rather shaky (and damn weighty) hand and arm up to rub at his eyelids to at least clear his sight for a moment.

Kuroko blinked once again and glanced at the digital clock at the nightstand. It was still beeping and he barely could reach it up with how heavy his limbs felt at that moment before he grabbed and put it off. He stared at the digital calendar beside the clock-screen.

January 31st… it was Kuroko's birthday, today.

 _How depressing. Getting sick in my own birthday…—_ Kuroko let out a suffering sigh for the third time in the past five minutes now. Yes, he was counting.

It sucked, really. Kuroko had hoped that his birthday this year would be special, since Seirin basketball team consisted of a lot of lively caring people. Coach Aida said they celebrated all the members' birthdays. Although, Kuroko hadn't yet informed her when his birthday was because it slipped out of her mind when she asked the other first years about their birthdays….

_Alright, I'm at fault too for not reminding her that I was there…_

Well, that was fine. It wasn't like Kuroko thought his birthday was essential. He was used to celebrate it alone since his mom and dad were very busy. Moreover, added with his unnoticeable presence most of the times, they tended to forget if he didn't remind them. Yet, Kuroko never tried to because it wasn't that important for him anyway. He treasured the occasional days when his parents were home with him more than only for birthdays or special occasions.

Ah, but Kuroko celebrated his birthday with the GoM in Teikou. At the first and the second years, his birthday was quite vibrant with all the GoM members trying to give him a surprise party, but they didn't know that he already noticed since Kuroko were there when they planned it. They just didn't see him there. In the end Kuroko pretended to be surprised since he didn't want to waste their effort.

However, at the last year, the GoM was facing a lot of things in the team and the school that they completely forgot about it until the day passed. Kuroko didn't feel bitter about it since he himself also forgot before his parents greeted him the next day, apologized for forgetting and then brought him out for a family trip.

Kuroko was pretty much consoled. Even though his relationship with his friends in the GoM was quite rocky at that time, his parents were there with him and spoiling him rotten a day after his birthday. It was quite a happy memory in the last days of his middle school year.

Then, this spring Kuroko enrolled to Seirin. He met all the members of the basketball team, getting to know them one by one… and he met Kagami.

Kagami Taiga. Obnoxious, temperamental, brave, reckless, idiotic most of the times, but he was actually a soft-hearted person deep inside despite his rough exterior. He could be very thoughtful and perceptive when it mattered, and he… illuminated Kuroko's world as his new light.

 _New_ _light…_ that wasn't quite accurate. Kagami didn't replace Kuroko's former light. Aomine would always have a place in Kuroko's heart as his light, but he wasn't _the right one._ It was Kagami… Kagami was _the one_. He was Kuroko's _true light_.

 _Why do I feel the need to think about that right now anyway…?_ —Kuroko marveled, trying to fight the sleepiness which was creeping up on his consciousness. He felt the need to stay awake, but he wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because Kuroko didn't want to fall back asleep restlessly when all the issues of why he was alone and sick in his birthday were bound to give him nightmare. Still, the thought of Kagami lightened his gloomy mood slightly.

Kuroko didn't know since when he felt this strong attachment towards his red haired partner. It hadn't even been a year since they knew each other, but from the first day he saw Kagami, the first night they exchanged skills in the street basket court after Kuroko witnessed how passionate Kagami was playing basketball… Kuroko thought that he felt the slight _strange_ attraction.

It was a magical feeling. Somehow, Kuroko had a hunch that he and Kagami could be very compatible as partners both on and off court. After that first training match between the second and the first years… after Kagami slam-dunked the ball Kuroko had passed to the ring in a blind faith that Kagami would get it in… the _peculiar_ feeling just got stronger, _plus_ , added with admiration.

That's why Kuroko decided to make Kagami his light. He suspected that he already fell for Kagami's basketball style. He liked how he played with all of his heart. His determination to never give up until the end of the match… his amazing hard work and more importantly, how much love and dedication he poured towards basketball, made Kagami shine so brightly on court.

Then, Kuroko's suspicion was confirmed after the training match between Seirin and Kaijou. After Kise asked him about why Kuroko disappeared at their last tournament and why it was Kagami that he chose to be his light. At that time, Kuroko hadn't yet figured out the answer, but now… now he was certain.

At that time, Kuroko fell for Kagami's basketball, but after he saw how bright Kagami was when he said he would need Kuroko to defeat the other GoM… yes, Kuroko was sure he had fallen in love _with_ Kagami himself.

It was a sense to give his all to Kagami. A determination to support the tall red head to be number one in Japan, just like his promise; a resolution to stay beside him no matter how hard it would be for Kuroko or for the two of them… He wondered if that was counted as a romantic love.

Kuroko wasn't sure.

It was almost the same feeling Kuroko had for Aomine during their Teikou days, but there was a significant difference. Just a little… Kuroko desired for him to be seen as an equal by Kagami. Of course, he would always support Kagami unconditionally as a shadow to his light, but not just that. In his heart, he wanted that light to shine on him and on him only.

A possessive feeling… something that Kuroko hadn't felt for anyone else, not even for Aomine. Kuroko wondered if such feeling was a side effect of being in love. He needed to find out more, but he knew that this kind of feeling was strongest when it was about Kagami, when Kuroko thought of him only.

" _Kuroko, when is your birthday? Let's celebrate it together next time."_

Kuroko opened his eyes difficultly and sighed again. "I am sorry, Kagami-kun… it seems I cannot fulfill that promise this year…" He tried to say with rough voice. His throat hurt slightly when he talked, so he ended up only whispering it.

Kuroko had really wanted to celebrate his birthday this year because Kagami had asked him to celebrate it together since August last year, just a few days after the team celebrated Kagami's birthday. It was a promise that he had wanted to keep no matter what, but….

Another sigh escaped him and Kuroko suddenly felt dejected. It was awful and it wasn't because of the headache or the fever or even the nausea. He felt sick because he would let Kagami down.

 _I just hope he will not be too angry about this…—_ Kuroko closed his eyes then, hoping and praying that his cold would get better soon so at least he could grab a phone and call Kagami to apologize personally.

However, the exhaustion of being sick got the better of Kuroko and he could feel his consciousness slowly departing as he fell asleep once again in a restive slumber.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kagami arrived at the morning practice earlier than all the first years and some second years. There were only coach and captain inside the gym as he opened the door and entered. "Os!"

"Yo, Kagami, you're quite early," Hyuuga greeted with a raised eyebrow, looking mildly surprised.

"Morning, Kagami-kun!" Coach Aida greeted as well, right after she looked upward from the small wooden board she was holding.

"Yeah, somehow I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought might as well come here to practice since I didn't have anything to do at home," Kagami shrugged nonchalantly as he put down his bag and stretched his arms up his head and yawned.

"Oh, then you can do some extra laps before the others come," Riko grinned devilishly at him and Kagami groaned. Seriously? She still wanted to make him train harder than Kagami already had done?

Kagami stared disbelievingly at Aida who was now giggling at Kagami's supposedly priceless look and Hyuuga who obviously was trying very hard not to snicker. Kagami immediately realized that the coach just teased him. "Jeez, coach, I almost believed that order, ya know?" he muttered a protest while sighing feebly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"What? You _actually_ wanted to do that for real?" Aida's grin turned into an evil smirk and Kagami paled, shaking his head curtly, totally fearing that he might have to do those laps because his mouth was too big for his own good. "Just kidding, Kagami-kun. Sheesh. You can change now and do some stretching on your own then," she said, chuckling again and shaking her head before going back to her board.

Apparently, coach was discussing some strategies with Hyuuga and the captain was listening to her plan while giving some suggestions here and there sporadically. Seeing that his seniors were rather preoccupied, Kagami didn't feel the need to interrupt them with small talks, so he retreated to the locker room to change like the coach told him to.

Today was rather weird to say the least. Kagami kept thinking that he had forgotten something important when he got up this morning. Then he couldn't go back to sleep because the thought bugged him. When he made breakfast, he saw his calendar in the kitchen and wondered why the date was circled in red.

It must have been important if Kagami marked the date, right? _But what?_ Kagami couldn't remember when or why he put the mark on.

During the warming up process after everyone came to practice, Kagami asked Furihata who was stretching beside him. "Hey, what day is it today?"

"Huh?" the brunet turned to face Kagami with a question in his eyes. "Friday?"

"No, I meant the date," Kagami cleared his question.

"January 31st. Why?" Furihata asked further, seeming rather curious.

"Is there any event happening today?" Kagami added his inquiry and Furihata frowned slightly, looking thoughtful as he was thinking, before he shook his head.

"I don't think so. What's wrong?" Furihata answered before throwing another query.

"Hmm… I can't shake this feeling that I have forgotten something today… but I can't remember what. I circled the date, so it must have been necessary," Kagami scratched his head slightly, feeling unsure.

"Maybe you're supposed to do something today?" Furihata seemed to bait any recollection to surface by throwing random question, but Kagami only made a face at that.

"I think I'd know if I had to run errand or something like that. It's not that," Kagami huffed before mulling over it again.

Furihata shrugged. "Then it was probably not that crucial if you forgot, right?"

"Yeah, but then I won't be this bothered if it's insignificant…" Kagami couldn't help arguing half-heartedly because he himself was uncertain.

Though, since the main training started a short time later, Kagami couldn't help suppressing the subject at the back of his mind to concentrate, or coach would have his head if he was caught getting distracted. An unhappy Coach Aida wasn't good for Kagami and the team after all.

Then, it occurred to everyone, including Kagami, when they were about to do another mini game between the first and second years, that the first years was missing one person.

"Huh? Where is Kuroko?" It was Izuki who asked after he counted that there were only four people on the other side of the basketball court.

"Eh?" Then beads of sweat rolled down everyone's respective cheek.

"No way! He's not here?!" Apparently, coach was the most shocked about this revelation. The others were surprised as well, so was Kagami.

"I thought he was just being invisible as usual…" Kagami couldn't help feeling bad for not noticing quicker. He got very used to having Kuroko around that he automatically assumed that the bluenet was there, somewhere near him even though he didn't see him.

"Now that we realized, Nigou isn't here as well," Koganei noted as the gym lacked of dog bark too (which Kagami didn't miss at all).

"Kuroko is skipping practice?" Hyuuga sounded dubious when he asked and Mitobe looked rather worried at this point.

"Maybe he has something to do?" Tsuchida speculated.

"Then he should have at least called or emailed me," Aida huffed, checking her cell phone just in case she didn't hear the device ringing or beeping during practice. "Nope. No call or text message or email. Sheesh, what in the world is he thinking? It's not like him at all," she was fuming now, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe he's too tired or gets sick and too weak to make a call," Kiyoshi piped in and the others looked at him with a varying degrees of shocked look.

"Senpai, please don't jinx Kuroko like that. That's cruel," Fukuda said with a horrified face.

"But he did look paler than usual yesterday, right? He said he wasn't feeling well too after practice," Kawahara reported, looking concerned.

"Hmm, still, he should at least inform the school or a friend if he's going to miss school…" now Aida looked bothered as well, apparently unable to chase out the dreadful possibility Kiyoshi had carelessly spouted out. "Kagami-kun, did he contact you?" she turned to face Kagami afterwards, to Kagami's surprise, but he could only shake his head since Kuroko didn't call him or anything.

"Maybe the others?" Now, Hyuuga turned at the other first years and second years and they shook their heads as well, mimicking Kagami's gesture.

"Huh, that's worrying," Izuki sighed with a frown on his face and all the Seirin basketball members exchanged looks with slight unease in their eyes.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

After the morning practice, Kagami headed to class with a pondering mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the possible reasons of why Kuroko skipped practice, and actually tried hard not to think if something bad had happened to his partner, all the way until he reached the class room and the home room started.

Then the teacher came and checked on the students' attendance. "…and Kuroko Tetsuya is here, right? Alright, it's complete again today," after reading the list out loud for a full three minutes, the homeroom teacher nodded, looking satisfied, before he closed the attendance book.

Kagami's sweat dropped. Great. It wasn't just him that believed Kuroko was there even though they didn't exactly see him. Sheesh, how lucky Kuroko was. He would always be off the hook when he was skipping, this way.

Kagami sighed deeply, partly annoyed and partly disturbed, before raising his hand to gain attention from the teacher (and the class). "Sensei, Kuroko is absent today," he informed and the middle aged male teacher quickly turned to face Kagami with wide eyes.

"Eh?! He's not here?!"

Kagami snorted slightly at the comical look his teacher gave him before he fixed his glasses position and narrowed his eyes at the seat behind Kagami, probably trying to clear his supposedly _deteriorated_ sight and to make sure that Kuroko _really_ wasn't there.

Of course, the seat was empty.

"My, how unusual… I thought he would just pop up in front of my face out of nowhere if I didn't call his name and mark him present," sensei said, rather nervously as he opened the attendance book to give a proper _absent_ mark on Kuroko's name today.

True, Kagami couldn't blame him. He also thought that Kuroko was there this morning after all. That guy was so easy to miss most of the time, but once you got used to it, you would just assume that he would always be there around you even though you didn't see his nose.

"Do you know why he's absent, Kagami-kun?" the teacher then asked the red head and Kagami just shrugged.

"He also skipped basketball practice this morning," then he answered, relatively telling his teacher and classmates that Kagami also didn't know why Kuroko skipped school.

"Well then, I'll check with his parents later. Now, let's begin our lesson."

Kagami tuned out the teacher's voice as the older man was instructing them to open their book at a certain page, before he glanced out of the window. The thought that he had forgotten something important today was back on the center of his mind while the idea of how weird it was for not having Kuroko around him trailing closely behind.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

After the morning lessons ended and lunch time arrived, Kagami's cell phone beeped when he was about to bite down at his super long sized bread.

Kagami fished the phone out from his pocket and checked for a new message, silently hoping it was from Kuroko, but he frowned at the ID that showed up on the screen. He still opened the message, though.

" _Kagami-chi! Where's Kuroko-chi?"_

A vein of annoyance popped on Kagami's temple as he texted back. _"Kise! You have Kuroko's number, you idiot! Text him yourself!"_ and he huffed as he pushed the send button.

Kagami was about to slip the phone back to his pocket when it vibrated and rang now. Seriously, what the hell?

Kagami picked up the phone with a snippy "What?!"

" _Kagami-chi! Is Kuroko-chi there?! I've been calling him since this morning, but he didn't pick up! I texted him too, but he didn't reply any of my texts!"_ —Kise's voice sounded strained and worried and it piqued Kagami's concern as well.

"Wait, but he skipped school and practice today," Kagami said, frowning.

" _Eeeeh? That's bad! What if Kuroko-chi gets sick? His parents are hardly at home because they are busy! What if he's alone and feeling miserable right now? And it's his birthday too!_ —now Kise sounded apprehensive and whiny as he spoke. In fact, it was rather maddening, but Kagami had to admit that it was a worrisome matter...

_Eh?_

Then the realization slammed into Kagami's head like a sledge hammer, the moment he heard the blond model's last line. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Therefore, he yelled in shock as a reaction while standing up so abruptly, sending his chair to the ground with a loud clatter and spectacularly startling all the other students inside the cafeteria.

" _W-what?! WHAT?! What's wrong, Kagami-chi?!_ —Apparently, Kagami caused Kise to panic with his sudden earsplitting bellow because Kise cried back on the phone.

_T-that's right! Today is…KUROKO'S BIRTHDAY! Holy shit! How the fuck did I forget after months of nightly thinking what to give Kuroko on his birthday?!_

Kagami mentally berated himself for being so stupid, ignorant, idiotic, insensitive, and… and every insult he could think of about himself at that moment. He circled the date in red because he didn't want to forget, but since the Winter Cup started, everyone including him was very busy preparing themselves for every match.

Kagami tried to prepare early, even two months before New Years because Kuroko's birthday was in January 31st! However, it completely slipped out of his mind since last week because of the upcoming tests before winter vacation started, and everything else between study and matches that preoccupied his mind.

_Aaaa! This is a disaster! And Now Kuroko isn't even at school!_

" _Ka-Kagami-chi? Hey, Kagami-chi, what happened?! Are you still there? Kagami-chiiii?"_ —Kise's voice picked up pitch in anxiety.

"S-sorry, Kise! I have to hang up now! I have to find Kuroko!" Kagami immediately hung up the call before Kise could say anything else and he immediately ran like a mad man to his class to pick up his bag, and then bullied a classmate to make excuse for the teacher later that Kagami had to go home early because of family emergency.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kuroko was woken up with a series of coughing fit that hurt both his throat and chest and he truly needed to rise up to get some water because he felt very faint, probably from dehydration because he hadn't taken anything since morning.

 _At least I have to drink something…_ —Kuroko forced his body to cooperate with his mind. However, it didn't seem that luck was on his side because his mom didn't check on him before she went to work.

And Kuroko indistinctly heard the barks and the whines of Nigou, scratching at his room door. Ah, his mom must have forgotten to give the dog water or something. _Ugh—_ Kuroko groaned inwardly. He had to do something for himself (and for Nigou) or his cold would get worse and it wasn't funny if he had to be hospitalized because of a mere cold, right?

Kuroko tried to stand up gingerly and barely lift his body that weighted like a ton hammer. He tried to walk with shaky legs and despite the pounding headache (it didn't get any better than this morning at all), he traced the wall of his room to the door as leverage since he didn't trust his own strength to support him.

When Kuroko opened the wooden door, Nigou yapped happily and immediately entered the room to attack his master, but Kuroko couldn't exactly respond to its jollity, so the mutt stared up at him while whining again, this time looking concerned.

Kuroko smiled weakly as the dog snuggled his clothed feet for awhile before it stepped back so Kuroko could walk out. At least Nigou seemed fine and healthy. So he must have eaten and drunk. The dog probably wanted Kuroko to take it out for a walk or something.

Just beside Kuroko's room door was a dispenser (thank god he didn't have to walk to the kitchen or he would pass out on the hallway and his house was cold because the center heater was turned off. He really didn't want to freeze to death in his own house), and Kuroko tremblingly took a plastic cup to fill with warm water from it before greedily drinking to ease the parching throat and mouth.

Kuroko took a deep breath before exhaling slowly; relishing in the slight relief the warm water granted him. He still felt dizzy, though, and he'd really like to go back to bed. However, since he had woken up now, he might as well take some medicine before sleeping some more.

But the drugs cabinet was inside the bathroom… and to go to the bathroom, Kuroko had to _at least_ walk a few more meters and he wasn't exactly keen to waste more energy he barely had.

Kuroko let out a weedy, long suffering sigh. He wished someone was there to help him. It didn't have to be his parents. Anyone would do at this point…

 _Especially if it's Kagami-kun—_ Kuroko blinked once at the fleeting thought before he could feel his face warming up at that despite his already feverish condition, feeling a tad embarrassed.

It was definitely a moment of weakness that Kuroko unconsciously wanted a company, especially from Kagami. Maybe he should call someone. But he really didn't want to trouble anyone with his problem. But, if his cold got worse, it would probably be very bad for him, and maybe for everyone as well….

Kuroko made up his mind a few second later. _Get a grip of yourself, Tetsuya. You can walk a few meters… just a few meters away and you will be fine after drinking the medicine._

Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya didn't like to be dependent. And he hated losing even more. He wouldn't lose to that kind of cold because he could face it himself just fine. He carefully and _oh so_ slowly walked towards the bathroom then, Nigou trailing behind him, still looking worried over its master.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"Coach!"

Kagami slammed open the door to class 2D, Riko and Hyuuga's class, successfully shocking the still drinking female senior and making her burst out the warm white liquid right onto Hyuuga's face.

"Yuck!" Hyuuga groaned in disgust trying to wipe the milk off his face as Riko coughed repeatedly with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, sorry," the tall red head apparently had a decency to feel rather guilty for causing the older girl to choke on her own drink.

"What the – _coughs_ \- hell are you – _cough-cough_ \- doing, BAKAGAMI?!" Riko then managed to yell albeit difficultly, at the very rude underclassman.

"I-I'm so sorry, coach! But do you know where Kuroko lives?" Kagami was clearly frantic as he rushed to ask the question.

"Huh?" Riko frowned, totally puzzled.

"I need to go to his house! I made a very important promise to him today and I forgot, but I remembered now so I need to see him. Still, Kuroko didn't pick up his phone no matter how many times I dialed his number! And-and, Kise said that Kuroko might be sick and need help since his parents are very busy and rarely at home and I don't know where his house is and today is actually Kuroko's _birthday_ and—"

"SLOW DOWN!" Hyuuga gave Kagami a hard chop on the head to make the red head pause his torrent speech (after he finished cleaning his face with tissues), since both Riko and Hyuuga couldn't understand a single thing if he spoke that fast without any punctuation.

"Speak more clearly, Kagami-kun," Riko sighed exasperatedly.

"A-anyway…" Kagami grunted slightly in pain as he nursed his abused top. "I need Kuroko's address," Kagami said, after he filled both the upper classmen with the clearer information.

"We also want to know how he is," Riko was thoughtful as she answered. "But none of us know where Kuroko's home is. Why don't you ask Kise-kun if he knew?"

Kagami seemed reluctant. He looked away for a moment, mumbling something intangible before facing his senior again. "I kinda hope we knew more about Kuroko compared to his old team…" he muttered lowly while gritting his teeth, looking like a petulant child.

Riko blinked twice before chuckling and Hyuuga snorted immediately at Kagami's reply, looking amused, obviously thwarting Kagami since his face turned rather pink. "What's so funny?!" he protested boisterously.

"No, well… we understand that feeling quite well, Kagami-kun, but still…" Riko giggled some more.

"Having you say it is quite entertaining," Hyuuga shook his head at that. "But, we haven't known Kuroko for long, and we don't want to pry about his private life, so we never ask too many questions about his family and home before. Since we need to know where he lives now, there's no harm in asking someone who knows, right? Go and ask Kise, or Momoi if you have to. Since she likes Kuroko, she's bound to know where he lives," he continued sensibly.

Kagami looked dumbfounded for a moment before blinking. "Okay," he nodded then before excusing himself from the seniors' class with that awkward and weird _Keigo_ he tried to use every time he talked to them.

"Really, Kagami-kun grows so much closer to Kuroko-kun this past year, huh?" Riko smiled fondly as she resumed her drink.

Hyuuga set a small smile on his face as well, completely agreeing. "So, about Kuroko's birthday… should we ask all the basketball members to come to his house after practice to celebrate together?" he suggested.

"Ah, but if Kuroko-kun is really sick, we'll just bother his rest, right? Let's call Kagami-kun before we go to ask if it's okay to stop by Kuroko-kun's house this evening, just in case. If not, we can always celebrate it tomorrow after Kuroko-kun goes to school again and joins practice," Riko lifted her thumb up at that and Hyuuga just let out a small laugh at her optimistic gesture.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kagami grudgingly glanced at his cell phone. He really hated that he had to ask one of the GoM members about Kuroko while Kagami was supposed to be the closest person to his shadow now. Well, since it was an emergency, he couldn't really do anything about it. Kagami just wished that he had been nosier in regard of Kuroko's private matters.

Kagami sighed before dialing Kise's number. Even though he should know that it was in the middle of the class, but surprisingly, Kise picked up the phone. _"Ah, Kagami-chi! How mean! You hung up on me earlier!"_

Kise immediately cried noisily the moment the line was connected. Kagami had to bring the device away from his ear to avoid damage that shrill voice would surely cause to his hearing. "Chill! I just want to go to Kuroko's house as soon as possible, Kise! Shut up already," he huffed.

" _So, are you at Kuroko-chi's house now?"_ —Kise sounded calmer few seconds later, although Kagami could still hear some sniffles in between the blonde's words. It honestly increased his irritation level, but he refrained himself from growling in favor to ask Kise a question.

"Not yet. But I'm on the way. I just need to know where the heck Kuroko's house is before I can stop by there, so… do you know where he lives?" Kagami asked grumpily.

…

…

There was a long pause in the phone before- _"WHAT?! Kagami-chi, you don't know where Kuroko-chi's house is?!"_ —yes, Kise squawked piercingly and unhelpfully, his tone obviously accusing, and Kagami could almost picture his stupid face gaping in disbelief.

"Would you STOP shouting in my ear?!" Kagami roared back, totally aggravated this time. "Well, sorry if I don't know where he lives! You know how reserved he is, right? I just don't want to be pushy by asking too many personal questions about him, ya know!"

" _Even so, aren't you currently his closest person? He has ever stayed over at your house. How come you don't know where he lives?"_ —Kise seemed to be wound up, asking with such patronizing tone that Kagami considered just hanging up again because he really didn't have time for a lecture right now, more so from _Kise_ of all people.

"You're so noisy, Kise! Can you just tell me where he lives?! Did you know it or not?!" Kagami was losing patience, and he really would hang up and call Momoi if Kise didn't shut up bitching about pointless things and started to tell him what Kagami wanted to know.

" _Unfortunately, I don't."_ —Kise answered sulkily and Kagami almost tripped on his own foot at that answer.

"The HELL!?" Kagami yelled at Kise, totally incensed. Did Kise want to make fun of him or what?!

" _Kuroko-chi's personal information is guarded pretty tightly. Unless Kuroko-chi really-really trusts the person, he won't tell a soul where he lives. We, the GoM, tried to follow him home a few times out of curiosity, you know… but we always ended up distracted on the way and lost him before we could see his house,"—_ Kise explained, sounding pretty crestfallen himself. Kagami imagined that he was pouting with teary eyes at this point. _"That's why; as far as I know, the only GoM that knows where Kuroko-chi lives is just… Akashi-chi."_

Kagami winced at the mention of the psychotic ex-GoM captain's name. "You're kidding me, right?"

" _Nope. Akashi-chi is the only GoM who had ever set foot inside Kuroko-chi's house. As for the others… well, Kuroko-chi occasionally stopped by our houses and stayed over a few times,"_ —Kise sounded attentive for a moment before adding, _"Ah, but Kuroko-chi stayed over at Aomine-chi's house most of those times. Maybe he at least knows a thing or two."_

_I don't want to ask Aomine of all people! But maybe he's better than having to beg for Kuroko's address from that lunatic red head… AAARGH! Both are so UNPLEASANT!_

" _Kagami-chi? Earth to Kagami-chi! Are you still alive there?"—_ Kise's high-pitched voice snapped Kagami's back from his self-lamenting.

"Ah, jeez…! Whatever! Give me Akashi's number! I'm going to call him!" Kagami decided. If both choices were distasteful no matter what, why didn't he choose the most challenging one? It was bound to be out of the ordinary anyway.

" _Okay, I'll text you his number. Ah, you might want to try to ask nicely since Akashi-chi is very anal about proper greeting and everything that goes with it,"_ —Kise warned.

 _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ —Kagami couldn't help seething as he mumbled an 'okay' through his gritted teeth.

…

A text message and some fumbling of his cell-phone later, Kagami was ready to phone Akashi's number. He took a deep breath before pushed the call-button and then waited for the line to connect.

It didn't take long for Akashi to answer it because it was only the second dial-tone before his voice emerged from the device. _"Akashi Seijuurou."_

_Ugh, his voice sounds cold as always._

"Hello, it's Kagami Taiga," Kagami paused and there was a side conversation from the other line, plus a sound of metal hitting something before Akashi spoke.

" _Where did you get my number?"_

Kagami almost froze as he felt a chill just from hearing it. Even though the tone was calm, there was something scary and sinister in his voice that Kagami couldn't explain. It was honestly creepy.

"Kise," Kagami didn't need to lie about that and judging from the long pause in their conversation, Kagami could imagine that Akashi was planning something horrid to punish the blond for giving out his number without permission.

"Look, I don't care if you want to murder Kise later, but I need your help right now," Kagami said again, not giving Akashi any time to mule over his psychotic ideas. Although it was very painful for Kagami to speak humbly, it was for Kuroko, so he would relent.

" _What makes you think I will help you willingly?"_ —Akashi asked sharply, obviously not wanting to entertain Kagami at all. _"I'm in the middle of a lesson. I'll hang up."_

"Wait! This is about Kuroko!" Kagami shouted rather frenetically in order to stop Akashi from hanging up.

There was another pregnant silence before Akashi spoke again. _"Talk."_

 _Mentioning Kuroko's name is really handy sometimes, huh…?_ —Kagami almost felt bad that he was sort of using Kuroko's name to get what he wanted, but since it concerned Kuroko himself, he didn't dwell on it for long.

Well, all the GoM members seemed to be obsessed with Kuroko to some degrees. That much, Kagami noticed.

"I need Kuroko's home address. He seems to be sick at this moment, and he was alone at home, I think. Everyone tried to call him already, but he didn't answer. I got worried and wanted to check on him. Besides, today is-,"

" _Tetsuya's birthday, I_ know _."_ —Akashi seemed to stress his last word.

Well, that went well. Akashi was apparently thoughtful enough, despite his initial uncaring tone. Kagami heard hummed sound from the earpiece as the other red head was thinking.

" _Alright, you might want to note it down. Get a paper, I'll illustrate the map."_ —Akashi spoke again and Kagami almost couldn't believe that he would even get a map. Lucky him!

"Thanks a lot, Akashi." Kagami grinned gratefully now.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

A few pointers from Akashi, starting from the train Kagami should take from the nearest station until the last turn he had to pass to get to Kuroko's house later, finally Kagami stood in front of an ordinary looking house. Kagami had thought that Kuroko's house would be as mysterious looking as the owner, but he was rather disappointed that it actually wasn't.

Kuroko's home was relatively normal in that suburban area. The building was made from bricks, not too big and not too small. A warm looking garden was at the front yard, even though there was no flower blooming since it was winter. Some small trees filled the side of the walls that separated the house from the neighbor's and there was a snow-covered path from the low gate that brought Kagami straight to the house terrace.

Kagami looked at the house. There was no one around since at this time, people were at work while the kids and teens were at school. He took a deep breath before he pushed the metal gate. It was surprisingly easy to open despite the piling snow. It wasn't even locked. How careless.

Kagami entered the property and walked towards the terrace slowly. Arriving at the front door, Kagami pushed the bell. No one answered even after a minute and Kagami thought that there was probably no body at home, but his worry that Kuroko was hopelessly sick inside his house, alone, made Kagami hesitant to just leave without proper checking.

"What to do now…? I'm already here, but if I can't get in, there's no point…"

" _Ah, but Kuroko-chi stayed over at Aomine-chi's house most of those times. Maybe he at least knows a thing or two."_

Kagami's mood darkened slightly as he remembered his conversation with Kise at the phone. Aomine might know a thing or two, huh? But Kagami reaaaaaally didn't want to ask for Aomine's help. Still, if it could help Kuroko then…

 _Ck. Sometimes I don't know why I'm so devoted to do things for Kuroko—_ Kagami grumbled before sighing in defeat. Right, Kagami wondered why, but the thought of letting Kuroko down terrified him. He had felt something similar before… like when it was with Himuro, but this was even worse than that time.

_With Tatsuya, I hoped for reconciliation, but this… I don't even want to think if I have a fall out with Kuroko. Imagining that guy making a painful expression like after Touou kicked our ass last summer already makes me sick…! I will never repeat the same mistake. I will never do something that cause Kuroko's grief like what Aomine had done._

To be frank, Kagami still resented Aomine for that. Even though he didn't _see_ the fall out with his own eyes, he just knew that the dark skinned ace had been a special person for Kuroko by looking at his shadow's dedication to make Aomine smile again. He didn't know if Kuroko still had that feeling for Aomine, but Kagami was quite sure that the bluenet was with him now.

Well, Kagami wasn't exactly sure if it was an exclusive relationship, but they did sleep together that one time*. Kuroko said it was his present for Kagami's birthday and nothing major actually happened after that. The bluenet never brought that thing up in conversation and Kagami wasn't exactly active in wanting to figure that out since their minds were focused on training and studying and some more training for Winter Cup.

 _Anyway! Now is not the time to give myself a headache with something I don't understand. Kuroko comes first!_ —Kagami shook his head and made up his mind before he dialed Aomine's number.

The call went into voice mail at the first try, but Kagami didn't give up and dialed a second time. It was picked up at the third ring this time. _"What?"_

Aomine sounded lazy as he spoke. Kagami thought the guy was probably skipping class and lazing around somewhere in the school vicinity right then. "Aomine," he greeted.

" _Kagami?"_ —now Aomine sounded slightly taken aback, _"Well, well, what a rare occurrence. What did I do to earn this unexpected call even before school ends, huh?"_

"Tell me about it," Kagami rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to jeer. "Look, I was in front of Kuroko's house right now," he could hear a scoff from the phone, but ignored it even though it goaded him very much. "I think Kuroko is sick at home since he skipped school and basketball practice today, and he didn't answer his phone. I'm worried because Kise said Kuroko's parents were rarely at home, so I came to visit, but… I can't come in since no one answers the door."

" _Heeh, surprisingly, you are so concerned about Tetsu. Are you this thoughtful about your other friends or it's just for Tetsu?"_ —Aomine's tone was suggesting something and Kagami didn't like the allegation at all because it was as if Aomine was mocking Kagami's feeling.

"Isn't it clear? Of course because it's Kuroko," Kagami didn't even want to go with denial anymore because what he felt for Kuroko was indeed real, and he would throw that at Aomine's face if he had to because Kuroko had moved on and was _his_ now, instead of Aomine's.

 _Wow, that's a really possessive thought. I can't really call myself and Kuroko best friends anymore after realizing this, can I?_ —Kagami just got an epiphany that indeed, he wanted Kuroko as a special someone for him.

There was a brief silence on the phone before Aomine scorned. _"What a simpleton,"_ —he almost sounded pitying but it just fueled Kagami's annoyance even more.

"Shut up!" Kagami raised his voice, but not much because he didn't want to make a scene in front of Kuroko's house. "I don't want to be told that by someone like you, Ahomine! Anyway, do you know how to enter Kuroko's house?"

There was a terse pause before- _"What in the HELL makes you think I know something like that? I don't have a 'breaking and entering' hobby, asshole! Besides, I don't even know where Tetsu lives! Did your head break or what?"_ —Aomine groused resentfully, probably a little jealous because Kagami was given a chance to actually see Kuroko's house while he wasn't.

_Ahem, let's not mention that I got help from Akashi, then._

Kagami furrowed his brow at the way Aomine insulted him, but the Touou's ace got a point about the breaking and entering thing. Kagami sighed before explaining some more. "No, I don't mean it like that. Not picking locks or anything illegal, stupid. I meant… like when people intentionally keep an emergency key outside his house in case they lose it on the way and can't enter their own home. Kuroko seems to be the type to take precaution like that, right? Do you have any idea where he could have hidden the key?"

There was another pause, longer this time. Apparently, Aomine agreed to help Kagami albeit rather unwillingly. He seemed to consider it in his silence anyway. _"Fine,"_ Kagami straightened his back as he heard Aomine's grunt, _"He had ever mentioned that his mother was quite clumsy, so they had to keep a key outside in case she lost it. Uh… try something that's strange, or not supposed to be there."_

Kagami looked around, but he didn't find anything odd on the terrace. "Can you be more specific about it?"

" _I don't know what it is, Bakagami. He didn't tell me to that extent, you idiot. Just look around. Maybe there is a fake plant or maneki-neko or something,"_ —Aomine growled then, sounding irritated.

 _What does he think Kuroko's house is? Midorima's closet?—_ Kagami couldn't help musing ridiculously. _Did he seriously say maneki-neko? Is that guy's head alright?_

Still, Kagami only muttered grudgingly as he looked around once more. Then, his eyes came across a big rock.

Okay, there was nothing strange about a big rock by itself. It was the place that didn't cut out, since it was placed on the porch, near an outside table and two bamboo chairs. He approached the rock and then squatted to pick it up with both hands as he supported his cell-phone by sandwiching it between the right side of his head and shoulder.

Kagami found a silver colored house-key and "Bingo," he couldn't help exclaiming gladly as he put down the rock and took the key while once again standing up. His other hand immediately held the cell phone again while he stared at the key.

" _Found it?"_ —came Aomine's drawl from the earpiece.

"Yep. Thanks for the help. Gotta go now," Kagami was about to hang up when Aomine spoke again.

" _Say hello to Tetsu from me. Ah… and Satsuki said 'Happy birthday, Tetsu-kun!'"_

Kagami snorted and erupted in a strangled laugh as he heard Aomine's attempt in mimicking Momoi's voice, which failed splendidly, making him sound very odd and funny and totally preposterous.

"You sound like a cat getting choked," Kagami commented.

" _Shut up."_ And that was the end of the conversation because Aomine immediately hung up right after. The bastard just wanted to have the last line, huh?

 _Well, at least he remembered Kuroko's birthday. He probably wanted to say that by himself, but he was embarrassed about it—_ Kagami shook his head at Aomine's antics. _What a dishonest guy._

Kagami put back his cell phone inside his pants pocket before he went back to the door and immediately tried the key. As predicted, it worked. Kagami entered the house quietly while greeting. "Excuse me!"

As expected, no one answered the greeting. "Hello! Anybody here? Kuroko?" Kagami called again, louder this time. He paused to hear any answer, but nothing.

Well, there was no sound in the house until Kagami heard a thumping sound, followed by some clatters and a series of yaps of a dog. Kagami jumped at the last sound and was about to get the hell out of the house (because a dog's barks were his cue to run away), before he remembered that it was probably Nigou. Moreover, judging from the loudness of the barks, the mutt seemed to be panicking.

Kagami was alerted at that thought and immediately ran to the source of the voice while saying "Sorry for intruding!", not even caring that the door was still open. He ran past the living room to a corridor that led him straight into Nigou who was barking facing an opened door. Nigou seemed to notice his arrival at once and ran to him before yapping at him loudly.

Kagami flinched and started to shiver as the trauma resurfaced. He was still very wary of the dog despite Kuroko's stupid attempt to get him used to the puppy, but his worry for Kuroko won out as Kagami jumped over the dog's body to look at the opened door.

It was a bathroom, but Kagami's eyes were immediately zeroed on the teal haired boy… lying motionlessly on the cold tile floor inside.

_That's…_

"KUROKO!"

**End of Only for You Part 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Additional Note:**

***** _ **That time**_ here refers to that time in **'A Special Present'** fic, Kagami's birthday present from me (Kuroko). lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll stop here since the word-count is getting ridiculously large. This was supposed to be a one-shot, damn it! Why do their conversations and my need to explain everything always ruin the intention? *sighs* Well, since this is not over yet, and since I actually started writing it for Kuroko's birthday, I'll post the second half of the story in Kuroko's birthday (31/1). Now, I need to update my other fic before a month of hell started… right after the next two weeks, actually.
> 
> On the side note, I didn't even think that this would become an early birthday present… anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA~! XD See you guys at the next part! (Hope I can finish the pic as well by that time for cover story).


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's the time for the second part of Kuroko's birthday present! Please ENJOY!  
>  **Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**  
>  **Warning:** rating UP to M (Pg-16) for lime act! Yaoi, language, grammar and spelling mistakes, etc…

**Only for You**

_**Part 2** _

* * *

Kuroko felt like he was floating.

Yes, it was kind of funny when he was perfectly aware that he had collapsed instead of floating, but he couldn't help feeling such thing as his equilibrium was obviously disturbed and the world seemed to spin around him _again_.

Kuroko thought he blacked out for a moment until his face hit the cold tile floor and the plastic cup he had been holding before rolled beside him. And there was water splashing, hitting part of his head, face and clothes. _Ugh._

Kuroko sighed. He didn't think it would cause him to really faint before, but it was actually a bad idea to take that few meters walk to the bathroom after all, even though it was for taking a medicine. He overestimated his strength a little too much, apparently. Although he had the same training regimen with the other Seirin's basketball team's regular, why did his stamina improve less than the others? It wasn't fair at all.

Kuroko was in the verge of whining in his helplessness. Now he had to find something to hold onto so he could stand up and go back to bed. However, before Kuroko could move, he vaguely heard Nigou barking loudly… alright, louder than his usual worried yapping and there was another sound… _steps?_

"… _ko!"_

_Huh?_ —Kuroko thought he heard a recognizable voice.

"… _-roko!"_

_Again?_

" _Kuroko! Hey! Kuroko! Hang on!"_

Ah… it must have been some kind of hallucination. After all, there was no way he could have heard Kagami's voice in his home. Kagami didn't know where Kuroko lived, and Kuroko never told his red haired partner where his house was.

"Hang on! Crap! What's with all this water!?"

_Huh?_ —Kuroko felt a touch of a hand on the back of his neck, and there was a sound of a surprised yelp as the hand was pulled back momentarily.

"Shit! You're burning up! What the hell are you doing laying on cold tiles you moron! Come on! Get up! You need a warm bed, not a freezing floor!"

Then Kuroko felt that he was being pulled at his wrist. The tug was gentle but strong, precise, and he felt that his body was lifted up when he couldn't manage to stand on his own feet albeit already supported. He was still disoriented and unable to see clearly, but he was familiar with that powerful, reliable hold.

Warm arms enveloped Kuroko and he felt ten times better already, even though he still thought that it was kind of surreal, after all, he hazily realized that it was really Kagami's voice he had heard, Kagami's touch and embrace he had felt.

"Ka…gami…kun…" Kuroko called croakily which seemed to come out more like a dry whisper and that was a very bad idea because he immediately fell into another terrible coughing fit that startled the red head.

"Oi! Kuroko! Calm down! I meant, there, there…!" Apparently, Kagami panicked as well because he speeded his legs to carry Kuroko somewhere. "Damn it! Where's your room?!" and he was impatiently jogging in circle because he had no idea where he was going.

Kuroko tried to help by lifting his tremulous hand and finger to point at a specific direction. Though, Kagami only noticed that awhile later after Kuroko clenched at his slightly damp coat on his chest.

Kagami immediately ran back to the direction where he had brought out Kuroko from and Kuroko weakly pointed at the door a few meters away from the bathroom. The red head leaped there in record time before he kicked the door open none too gently and rushed inside to lay Kuroko down on his bed.

"Jeez, you really scared me there, Kuroko! Damn you!" Kagami shed his coat and let it drop on the floor beside the bed before he knelt down to put his larger palm on Kuroko's forehead. Kagami's hand was slightly cold, so it felt nice on Kuroko's hot skin.

Kuroko was panting shallowly now, his chest and head hurting slightly as he tried to focus on Kagami's blurred face. "Why didn't you contact anyone if you're in such bad shape…? Do you have any idea how worried we all are?"

"Nn…-ry…" Kuroko spoke again scratchily, difficultly, closing his eyes as the throb he felt in his head was getting unbearable.

"Okay, stay put. I'll call an ambulance. Your fever is no kidding," Kagami let go of Kuroko's forehead and Kuroko immediately felt the sense of loss and didn't know where he got the strength, but he caught Kagami's hand before the red head could let go of him completely.

Kagami looked back at Kuroko with puzzlement on his still unclear expression. Kuroko closed his eyes once hard before slowly opening it again. He opened his mouth and coughed several times before whispering "D-don't-" and he wheezed unhelpfully.

Kagami was back to kneel beside his bed immediately, trying to relieve the painful coughing by stroking Kuroko's chest lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to fetch my phone. I'll be back ASAP," he said reassuringly.

Well, that's not what Kuroko wanted to say before, though. He only wanted to tell Kagami that there was no need to call an ambulance because it was just a cold and he didn't want to worry his parents unnecessarily for calling an emergency line only for a mere cold.

Still, Kuroko wasn't in shape to speak out all of that without choking or coughing to death, so he just shook his head harshly, and if it seemed like he was desperate, then it was Kagami's exaggerating mind.

Kagami sighed deeply before he settled down to sit on the edge of the bed, not even pulling back his hand as he did so, maintaining skin contact as much as possible by adding another touch to Kuroko's feverish cheek with his other hand. "Alright, I'll stay for awhile, but I will call that ambulance if the fever is worsening," he warned, stroking Kuroko's messy hair gently as well.

Kuroko cracked a smallest smile he could muster before squeezing Kagami's hand some more on top of his chest, feeling grateful that Kagami listened to his selfishness even though the red head misunderstood something. Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned to the soft, comforting caress of Kagami's hand, enjoying the sensation.

Kuroko distantly heard Kagami inhale sharply at his bold action, but Kuroko could care less at that moment. It felt enjoyable like this and he was incredibly appreciative for Kagami's attention. Although his mind kept nagging about how Kagami could be there, in Kuroko's house, in the first place; Kuroko was just too tired and weak to think about it, so he let that go and stored it in the back of his delirious mind to ponder _later_.

" _Shit, Kuroko…! Don't scare me like that ever again…!"_

Kuroko heard Kagami's soft, very worried whisper as his consciousness was slowly being pulled back to the darkness of blissful oblivion under Kagami's tender touch.

#

_I thought my heart stopped when I saw him lying motionless on the floor…_

Kagami shivered unpleasantly as he could feel the chill of dread squeeze in his chest excruciatingly. He thought he was too late or something… and the thought that he might lose Kuroko drained his blood completely off his face.

Kagami wasn't a guy that was afraid of many things, except maybe dogs or supernatural beings, but this… this unbelievable fear he felt for a second when he thought he might have lost Kuroko…

Kagami gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut hard. That fear was something that could destroy his world and reality. He just knew it. He wouldn't be able to take it if that really happened.

A quiet whine from the floor brought Kagami's back from the mental torture. He glanced down and saw Nigou, looking at him with big blue puppy eyes that resembled Kuroko so much. The dog looked miserably worried and Kagami couldn't help feeling like they were kindred spirits.

"Must be worried to death, huh, Nigou?" Kagami asked and Nigou yapped once quietly, as if the mutt knew that Kuroko needed rest and he shouldn't make so much noise. Kagami smiled at that. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him. You go outside first, I'll make something for your lunch later," he gestured with a titled head to the door direction and Nigou seemed to understand that because he lightly barked once as if saying 'okay' before strutting outside quietly.

_That dog is scarily perceptive… Did Kuroko teach him that or he has always had such advanced education from the beginning?_ —Kagami couldn't help quaking. Well, partly he just wanted Nigou outside because he was still uncomfortable near the dog, and another part, a sensible one, just knew that it wouldn't be good for Kuroko to be around the dog while the bluenet was still loaded with contagious virus. Not that it would be transmitted to Nigou or anything, but it was just a precaution to not get Kuroko even sicker than he already had.

Now though, Kuroko's breath was even out and he seemed to sleep peacefully although his body was still felt like furnace. Had Kuroko taken any medicine? Hell, had he eaten or drunk something at all? Lack of fluids while in fever was the worst combination a human body could take.

_Kuroko must have felt like crap in this condition_ —Kagami heaved out a long sigh. _He holds my hand in a death grip. How can I call help like this?_

Kagami prayed on every deity around to let Kuroko keep on sleeping while he slowly, oh so gently, untangled his hand by prying Kuroko's fingers one by one off his wrist. Successful, Kagami tentatively rose up from his seat and intended to go grab his bag and his phone before suddenly, the light from the lamp in the room flickered once and twice before it died completely.

"Crap." Kagami hurdled over to the windowsill and shoved aside the curtain to look out at the yard when he was met with heavy snow pour and strong wind hitting the glass. "Double crap."

_A blizzard? Right now? Seriously? And there were only small flakes just a few minutes ago! What kind of joke is this?!_

Kagami hurriedly went out to the living room which was already darkened since the power was really out. This wasn't good at all. The house was too cold for Kuroko's condition. If there was no heater on…

Kagami shuddered at the horrifying thought of Kuroko getting hypothermia. It was worse than fever. "Shit!"

Kagami opened his bag and fished his phone out, calling emergency number to get some help. However, the worsened situation came to the worst when the lady of the emergency line told him that ambulance was unable to operate due to the snowstorm. Kagami frantically explained the dire situation and before he could get assisted, the signal was disturbed and the connection was severed.

"Oh, this is just GREAT!" Kagami wanted to scream (or he already did) at the stupid state of affairs. He got an urge to throw his phone on the floor and stepped on it when he found out that the signal had just lost completely, just to vent off his stress somehow. But frankly, it wouldn't change the fact that there would be no help coming for Kuroko that made Kagami felt officially frightened.

_What should I do…?_ —Kagami's brain was raking a way out of this while he was trying not to panic and hyperventilate. _Bringing Kuroko to the nearest clinic? But with this kind of storm, it will only worsen Kuroko's illness, and I don't know if we can make it there in one piece. Power is out. Phone is useless… Fuck! I'll have to do something on my own then. But, what should I do? What's the survival training we get from Coach Aida (papa) when he taught us again? In case… in case of disaster occurring…!_

_Alright! I should gather as many blankets as possible to keep ourselves warm! Now, if only I know where the blankets are stored…!_

Kagami eyed the doors to several rooms, considering checking them one by one. He honestly felt bad and intruding for wandering around the house as he pleased, but it was an emergency anyway. He could always apologize later.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Done with gathering blankets, Kagami ransacked the kitchen for supplies. There were plenty ingredients inside the fridge and enough water to last a day or two, at least until the blizzard was over. When he pulled some ingredients out to make something because he and Kuroko needed warm food, he remembered that Kuroko's pajama was slightly wet because of the water in the bathroom earlier.

Kagami cursed himself for being so idiotic. He immediately ran back to Kuroko's bedroom, leaving the ingredients on the counter, to persuade Kuroko to get up so he could change his clothes.

"Come on, Kuroko, help me here," Kagami grumbled slightly as he reached for Kuroko's clothes to unbutton it. He couldn't help noticing Kuroko's flushed skin, still burning from the fever that colored his alabaster complexion with pale pink that looked very… alluring.

Kagami snapped out his screwy reverie and almost banged his head on the bed frame for suddenly feeling a powerful surge of lust to touch Kuroko's skin. He must have been insane. Kuroko was _sick_ , damn it!

Kagami blushed furiously in total shame as he shakily continued undressing Kuroko. He tried very hard not to look, but he couldn't help remembering how it felt to touch the boy before, how amazingly good it was to have that skin and slender body glided against his own and he felt very awful for his treacherous teenage body that responded so eagerly to the erotic images his mind conjured up of what he could do to Kuroko when he was so vulnerable like this.

Kagami held Kuroko's hot body close for leverage and to will down his crazy libido, because he just couldn't do that to a sick person. It would be very wrong and-… and atrocious and he wouldn't betray Kuroko's trust for anything at all despite how his body reacted.

"Hey, I have to change your clothes," Kagami whispered softly in Kuroko's ear and Kuroko answered with a few intangible mumbles, completely pliant and defenseless as Kagami shed all the clothes and then quickly redressed him with a long sleeved turtleneck shirt that he pulled out from the wardrobe at the other side of the room and a pair of long sweat pants.

Kagami even put a thick sweater on top of the shirt afterwards to make sure that Kuroko was warm enough before he tucked Kuroko back in bed with two extra blankets covering him.

"Yosh," Kagami sighed as he felt satisfied with his work. "Now I have to cook something for you to eat, and you have to drink medicine," he said more to himself since Kuroko wouldn't be able to respond to him even if he wanted to anyway.

Kagami was about to go out of the room again when he noticed Kuroko's bag near his studying desk. It was open and he could see a blipping light coming from the inside. Curiously, Kagami made a bee-line to the bag and peeked inside.

It was Kuroko's phone. Kagami took it out and looked at the screens, Dozens of missed calls and messages greeted his crimson eyes. He noticed that there was no signal in Kuroko's cell phone as well, but he figured if he texted the messages back, somehow, they would get them eventually.

Kagami opened the call logs and messages. It was mostly from the GoM saying _Happy Birthday_ to Kuroko, a bunch from Kise who whined and cried with emoticons because Kuroko didn't reply, one from Akashi who showed his concern (and threat) because Kuroko didn't pick up his phone, one from Murasakibara mentioning that he sent a box of chocolate for Kuroko from Akita, three from Momoi who seemed hysterically worried after Aomine informed her that Kuroko might be sick, and one from Midorima with some clear instructions of how to treat Kuroko's cold.

Kagami wondered how Midorima knew Kuroko had caught a cold before he read the last line.

" _Oha-asa mentioned it's a sick day for Aquarius, and_ _all most likely caught a cold today, so…"_

Yeah, that Oha-asa freak. It was kind of scary how accurate it was if it had something to do with Midorima. He knew that the GoM members were very protective of Kuroko, but this was just pushing it a little too much.

_But—_ Kagami smiled warmly at the utmost care those guys showed for Kuroko. Well, Kagami wouldn't lose to them, though. Kuroko was with him now. He would take care of his most important partner with everything he got.

Midorima's instruction was very thorough and helpful. He followed some that he hadn't done, like giving a cold compress on Kuroko's forehead, and was back to cooking something for Kuroko to eat, feeding Nigou dry food he found at the cupboard in the kitchen along with his bowl, and then bringing the lunch tray to Kuroko's room as well as fetching the cold medicine on his way, so he could feed Kuroko and gave him remedy for his symptoms.

Kagami set the tray on Kuroko's bedside table and promptly sat down on the bed rim again to wake Kuroko after removing the cold (now lukewarm) compress.

"Hey, time to eat first, Kuroko. And drink the medicine, or your fever won't go down," Kagami tapped Kuroko's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Nnh…" Kuroko moaned slightly before his eyes fluttered open, half-lidded and unfocused. "Ka…gami…kun…?" he whispered hoarsely and Kagami shook his head.

"Don't talk. Your throat is sore, right? Just drink this warm milk tea and eat this soup first. Come on, up, up!" Kagami slipped his hand under Kuroko's back and pushed him into sitting position. He quickly added a lot of pillows that he got from the other rooms to support Kuroko's back.

If Kuroko noticed that some of the pillow weren't his, he said nothing. Instead, he looked around slightly in almost puzzled expression. "Why is it so…?"

"Dark?" Kagami caught on immediately to spare Kuroko from talking unnecessarily. Kuroko nodded. "Power out. Blizzard," he pointed at the window which curtain was still open. "I can't get help to come, so I'll do my best to take care of you. By the way, all the GoMs are very worried because you didn't answer your phone at all today…"

Kagami noticed how drowsy and blank Kuroko was and he started to nod off again, so Kagami set his palms on Kuroko's cheeks in a firm hold. "Don't sleep yet. You feel faint because you haven't eaten or drunk anything, no energy," he said determinedly.

"Umm…" Kuroko yawned and shook his head slightly as Kagami chuckled at the bed head.

"Seriously, you…" Kagami flattened the sticking up hair for a moment before pulling back and took a bowl of warm chicken soup, especially made for sick person. "Now open your mouth and say _aaah_."

Kuroko flushed slightly in reaction. That was kind of interesting because he seemed embarrassed, but also annoyed. "Kagami-kun…" well, his voice was much steadier than before, though. "I can eat by myself," he said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, right," Kagami rolled his eyes, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I can," Kuroko seemed about to get stubborn and Kagami shook his head.

"You can barely lift a finger without shaking, Kuroko," now Kagami was the one getting exasperated. "Please just let me treat you. It's the least I can do to make you feel better," he said, looking down on Kuroko's blanketed lap bashfully.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Kagami-kun being here with me already helps a lot," he said, looking pleased and Kagami blushed seeing the genuine appreciation.

After that, Kuroko didn't argue when he ate as Kagami fed him slowly, spoon by spoon. Surprisingly, Kuroko finished his soup without any glitch. He drank the warm tea and some glasses of warm water afterwards because he claimed to be very thirsty. As Kagami thought, Kuroko was dehydrated.

After consuming the food and the drink and the cold medicine, Kuroko seemed to look better already. The fever was still present but not so high, he no longer coughed, didn't wheeze and his throat was apparently relieved because he talked in his normally toneless voice now.

It appeared that Kufoko was ready to take another nap after Kagami set aside the dishes to the kitchen sink and was back to the room to accompany the boy. But, not before Kagami spoke to him.

"Ah… almost forgot to say this, but… _Happy Birthday_ , Kuroko," Kagami congratulated him, clearing his throat self-consciously. Kuroko seemed surprised, but didn't say anything when he continued. "Sorry, I forgot earlier, so I didn't bring your prepared present, but I'll give you anything you want instead. Just say the word, and I'll get it for you as long as I'm capable of getting it."

Kuroko was silent for awhile after that, seeming to be thinking, or just plainly flabbergasted at Kagami's sudden offer. It was hard to read from Kuroko's emotionless face as usual. Only a hint of pink on his cheeks could be read as discomfiture or maybe it was because of his fever.

The silence was stretching, and it was getting awkward for Kagami because it just dawned on him that he had said something incredulously thwarting.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami snapped at the quiet call from the bluenet on the bed. "Huh, what is it?" he asked.

"I want… Kagami-kun…" Kuroko slowly hid his lower face behind the blanket until it only visible to his eye level. Blue-blue clear sky that was trapped in twin orbs, were staring at Kagami with such illegible expectation.

…

…

Kagami was fascinated with those beautiful aquamarines, and needed so much time to process and comprehend the word before his mind digested the meaning and he spontaneously combusted in reflex. "W-what…?!" His face must have been very red while he was shocked at that moment.

And oh _dear_ God, did Kagami stutter, just now?

_How lame!_ —Kagami was still reddening and getting redder if it was possible, unable to control his heartbeat that suddenly spiked up, his body heat that suddenly went through the roof, and his feeling that soared high to the sky at the unexplainable happiness and embarrassment that mixed together and messed with his head.

"Having Kagami-kun here… staying beside me… is more than enough," Kuroko said, revealing his full face once more and showing that gentle, heartfelt smile that made Kagami weak in the knees and melt on the inside.

_Oh man… so much for holding back!_ —Kagami just couldn't help it. At that moment he felt such extraordinary dear-dear feeling for Kuroko, how his world wouldn't be the same and complete without the other boy beside him as well.

It was clear to Kagami now what he had felt for Kuroko. His possessiveness, his determination to never let him down, his unreasonable desire to make Kuroko happy, to protect him, to touch and to be touched by him…

_I'm seriously in love with Kuroko, aren't I?_

Upon realizing that fully now, Kagami couldn't hold down his yearning to show how deep his feeling was for his partner. He couldn't stop his hand that reached out to cup Kuroko's cheek, caressing and tilting his smaller face upward. Thus he gazed warmly at Kuroko's eyes before he leaned down slowly to capture the boy's kissable pink lips with his own affectionately.

"Nn…" Kuroko seemed pleasantly dazed, but he tried to pull back immediately. "N-no, Kagami-kun… you will catch my cold…" he protested feebly and Kagami chuckled slightly at that.

"Then you'll recover faster. I don't mind," Kagami whispered lightly, putting his forehead on Kuroko's and smiling in amusement before he reconnected their mouths in a deeper, longer kiss.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"Nnh… Ka- _gasp_ -Kagami-kuhn…!"

Kuroko felt totally light headed when he felt Kagami's full mouth mashing up with his own, languidly kissing his lips, licking, lightly biting, and successfully making him breathless. Kagami wasn't rough. He was never rough with Kuroko when they did this, but his kiss was dominating and leaving no room for Kuroko to object either.

It wasn't like Kuroko wanted to say no, though. He was just worried because Kagami could easily catch his cold this way, and yet the red head didn't seem to care about that.

Kagami's kiss turned passionate and insistent. His tongue moved around actively, sweeping Kuroko's lips and coaxing them to part. Kuroko complied immediately, feeling rather eager himself to taste Kagami as the slick talented organ slipped inside his mouth, licking and caressing the roof, the teeth and the gums, tasting him thoroughly.

A wonderful sensation bloomed on Kuroko's taste bud as well as Kagami's tongue touched his own, curling and swaying, as if it were asking Kuroko's own to dance sensually. He could make out the dinner Kagami had earlier, a hint of tea flavor and something unique that Kuroko could only describe as Kagami's. He loved that musky scent that drove Kuroko up the wall. It was intoxicating and it wasn't just because he still had the fever.

Kuroko couldn't help moaning helplessly, his idle hands reaching up to curve around Kagami's neck, pulling the larger teen closer to his heating body.

This time, aside the fever, Kuroko could feel another heat ignited from his core as Kagami's hands got adventurous, slipping under his body, stroking his back, before those hands got impatient and stared to slide under the sweater and staying there for a few seconds prior to passing another material of his under shirt, touching his skin directly.

Kagami's hands roamed on his bare back now, caressing the skin gently, his fingers pressing at pressure points on his spine, making Kuroko's shudder pleasantly. His kisses turned open mouth, assaulting not only Kuroko's lips, but also his jaw, his neck and at some point Kagami stop to suck on top of his jugular vein, eliciting another satisfying groan from the back of Kuroko's throat.

"Hh… Ka-… _ah_ , -gami…kun…!" Kuroko clutched Kagami's shirt on his back pulling him even closer and before they knew it, Kagami already climbed on top of the bed, hovering above Kuroko, one of his knee was between Kuroko's slightly spread ones and he had lifted the sweater and the undershirt up to Kuroko's shoulder blade, exposing his navel and two darkened sensitive dots on Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko could clearly felt Kagami's hands move around on his responsive spots, worshiping his body like no others, teasing and stimulating it in such way that turned Kuroko into moaning mess.

Kuroko couldn't think of anything except to feel more and more and he wanted more of those incredible sensations that Kagami gave him.

At some point, though, Kagami stopped his ministration to look at Kuroko, giving him an option to say no if he didn't want it since Kuroko was sick and all, but Kuroko shook his head and kissed him instead. "I said I want you, Kagami-kun…"

Kagami grinned like a child, giving him another kiss before he devoured one of Kuroko's nipples, suckling and biting before licking it in circle apologetically while teasing the other one by pinching and rolling it with his thumb and index finger, making them erect and causing Kuroko to moan constantly.

"Do…not just… lick t-there… _ah_ , Ka-…nnh!" Kuroko made a surprised keening whimper when Kagami's naughty hand trailed south, accidentally (or purposely) bumped on Kuroko's still clothed hard on.

Kagami looked upward again and seemed to saw something very tempting because he licked his lips hungrily, his crimson eyes darkened as his pupil dilated, and his hand toyed around Kuroko's waistband for awhile before slowly slipping the fingers inside to pull it down inch by inch, revealing delicious looking creamy skin.

"Ka…gami…kun…" Kuroko was rather nervous with Kagami's look. That first time they had some months before, Kagami didn't look like this, ravenous, as if he wanted to eat him alive. Of course he was still gentle, but that look was slowly stripping Kuroko to the core.

Kuroko didn't know what changed in the past months, but it was more intense, the way Kagami looked at him was more…

Kuroko couldn't finish his thought as he felt a tongue swiped at the head of his length before a warm wet channel suddenly enveloped him. He tried not to cry out by covering his mouth with his hand, while his other went straight to Kagami's head, tangling his fingers in the strands of Kagami's hair.

He could feel Kagami sucked, licked the underside, bombarding it with sensation Kuroko had never felt before. Spreading his legs more became a reflex thing to do as Kagami sank his fingertips on Kuroko's hips. Kuroko's brain melted completely, his body shuddering delightfully when Kagami played not only with his length, but also with his congenial buttons.

Kuroko could only gasped, moaned and shivered at this point, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed as a white light exploded behind his eyelids, his whole being trembling in aftershock and he couldn't seem to get down from the high as he momentarily blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm.

Kuroko started to get a hold of his surrounding once more when he fuzzily hear the comforting murmur near his ear, a light nip and apologetic lick on his ear shell. Kagami's softly touched his navel skin, circling his belly button soothingly.

"You okay?" Kagami whispered lightly, sneaking his other arm to embrace his waist from behind. He didn't know since when, but they were tucked in under the cover contently now, and Kuroko loved being cuddled inside Kagami's arms like that.

"Umm… feels amazingly wonderful, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko replied sleepily, turning around slightly to kiss Kagami's mouth softly. "How about you…?" Then he noticed that Kagami was still hard. He suddenly felt bad for losing consciousness after coming once.

"It's okay," Kagami closed his eyes and kissed the back of Kuroko's neck.

"Eh, but..-ah!" Kuroko nearly protested, but was cut off when he felt Kagami smooched his neck. Kuroko almost pouted at him as Kagami grinned.

"I'm fine like this," Kagami said again, pecking Kuroko's lips before pulling back and tightening his embrace. "I want to give it to you… since it's your birthday. Oh, and I've already gotten something in return."

Kuroko was puzzled. "But I did not do anything…"

"It's not that. It's something more… precious," Kagami seemed to try to use an appropriate word; Kuroko could almost hear the gear running from Kagami's head. "You see… the first time we did this, I still wasn't sure. I thought it might just be a hormone thing… this attraction I feel towards you, but now…"

Kagami pulled back slightly to turn Kuroko's body around so he could face the red head eye to eye now. "Kagami-kun?"

"Now… I'm certain that I'm in love with you, Kuroko," Kagami said, his cheeks flushing slightly and he looked exceedingly cute right then.

…

…

Kuroko couldn't help his face heating as he realized that Kagami just confessed his love. He had never imagined that Kagami would say the word first. He knew he had a huge crush on Kagami, but he was careful with it so it wouldn't ruin their friendship. That's why he thought that time they slept together was just for a tryout, because he was grateful that Kagami was his light, but he also wasn't sure of Kagami's feeling.

They never spoke about it after that. Kuroko thought Kagami didn't want to talk about it, so he never brought it up either. Besides, with all the preparation and training for the Winter Cup… and the studying for the exam, it was almost impossible to bring that up. Moreover, they were content as best friends and partners after all.

But now… now Kagami had said it.

"Do you feel the same, or is it just me?" Kagami asked and Kuroko felt like he almost cried in happiness. He couldn't control his expression as he reddened and felt like stuttering even though he was usually very composed.

"I-I…" Kuroko closed his eyes and reached out to hug Kagami rather giddily. "I love you too…" he whispered shyly and Kagami laughed, his chest rumbling pleasantly as he kissed Kuroko's head.

"I'm glad…" Kagami sighed, grinning happily. "Now, sleep. I can wait for another time since we will have all the time to ourselves after this."

Kuroko chuckled lightly. "Yes," he said, snuggling Kagami some more for extra body heat.

And so, that night Kagami stayed like that beside Kuroko, holding Kuroko's body so warmly, so closely and never letting him go.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kurokoooo!"

All the Seirin team members plus Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima and Takao came to Kuroko's house the next morning.

Kagami gaped while twitching, pointing at them with shaky hands. "How did you guys…?"

"Eh? Of course we _know_ where Kuroko-chi lives, _ne_ , Aomine-chi," Kise grinned teasingly.

"Huh?" Kagami was still dumbfounded.

"Kagamin is so innocent! So cute!" Momoi giggled and Kagami looked flabbergasted.

"It's part of the party, you idiot," Omine scoffed. "Oi, Tetsu! This is incredibly ingenious for a present, right?" the dark skinned ace smirked at Kuroko.

"Absolutely," Kuroko said, a glint of sparkle of gratification dancing in his eyes that caused Aomine, Momoi and Kise to laugh and Kagami to sputter in bewilderment.

"Sheesh, you are indeed very slow and surprisingly unguarded, Kagami," Midorima shook his head, throwing a rather sympathetic glare at Kagami's direction.

"Ahaha, but Shin-chan was totally grumpy when he sent that cold-treatment instruction since he couldn't come by himself," Takao snickered.

"Shut up, Takao. Spouting lies is unacceptable," now the green haired boy shifted his irritated glare on Takao.

"So, Kagami…" Coach Aida smiled knowingly at Kagami who was still stunned and trying to catch up of what was actually going on. "Are you guys an item now?" she smirked devilishly then and Kagami flushed.

"T-t-t-that's…!" and yes, he was still stuttering lamely. Fantastic.

"Alright then! Now it's party! Party!" Koganei cheered and Nigou barked and jumped at him enthusiastically as the others laughed at that.

"We already brought the party goods!" Kiyoshi laughed happily and Tsuchida grinned widely at that.

"Party! Party! Party!" the trio Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda also applaud in full spirit, adding the already disturbing noise in the house.

"What the—?!" Kagami was still very much baffled; confused at the sudden uproar exploding around him before he jumped at the feel of warm fingers entwined with his own. Kagami turned aside to meet a pair of pale blue eyes that never failed to capture his heart completely.

"They are such amazing friends," Kuroko commented, a happy smile bloomed faintly on his expression causing Kagami to blush in astonishment. Also, although Kagami didn't understand what just happened, he couldn't deny Kuroko's statement, since he got a lot of help from them finding Kuroko's house yesterday as well….

"Ah," then it dawned on Kagami's head. "AAAAH! You bastards! You knew where Kuroko's house all along!" of course he cursed and protested and _whined_ at Kise and Aomine about that. "Daaaamn! Do you know how hard it was to get Kuroko's house direction?! I had to call that red haired psycho to get it, you know?!"

"Of course you had to _at least_ go through that much," Kise thrust his tongue out at Kagami in a childish mocking.

"As if we would give you any easy method to have Tetsu," Aomine scoffed patronizingly.

"You…!" Kagami was trembling in total annoyance now.

"He's unbelievably defenseless, isn't he?" Takao's sweat dropped.

"That makes him adorable," Momoi giggled again.

"Now, now, Mitobe had already baked the cake. Kagami! Now cook something for the feast!" Hyuuga then pulled the still fuming Kagami to the kitchen direction.

"How come senpai as well knows?!" Kagami complained some more.

"Of course we know. The school has the data base, you moron," Hyuuga shook his head at Kagami's antics.

"And you couldn't have told me that yesterday?!"

"You're so impatient. It would have taken too long to ask for the permit to see Kuroko's address, you know. Not all can have access to it. You would have exploded with worry if you had to stay idle for hours until the permit went through." Aida knocked at Kagami's chest. "Besides, it gave you privilege to be alone with Kuroko, right?" she added with a wicked grin and Kagami blushed even more, totally embarrassed.

"Senpai!?" Kagami squeaked and his face must have been very hilarious because everyone laughed hard after that.

"Kagami! Cook now, please!" Izuki chirped and Kagami threw his hands up in defeat as he stomped to the kitchen to make something, still seething.

Kuroko silently followed Kagami to the kitchen and proceeded to welcomingly bother Kagami with 'another method' as he was cooking.

Today would be another unforgettable one day late birthday for Kuroko Tetsuya.

**End of Only for You Part 2**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I couldn't resist the funny scene for the ending. Turns out everyone was planning a surprise party after all, but keeping Kagami in the dark for it (scheming, scheming *lol*). Kuroko getting sick and the blizzard were unexpected, but at least they delivered the biggest present (Kagami) safely to Kuroko in his birthday. Plus, then they had time to be alone to resolve some issues on their own and now BAM! Kagami and Kuroko were together *grins*.  
> I actually hoped to bring out this conversation up, but it will ruin the surprise for the reader, so… *grins* I hope you like it. Oh, and I got carried away when I made KagaKuro, as usual. I wanted this to stay T-rated, but… *sighs* Sorry for the upgrade of the rating in this chapter. Also, I got rusty in making porn, seriously. Forgive me for the lack of heat. After all, Kuroko was supposed to be sick in this story. I'm glad he got better now after Kagami gave him some love XDDD  
> Ahem, anyway, once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO TETSUYA (31/1)! I hope we can quickly see your action in Kurobasu anime season 2! I can't help feeling impatient because then Mukkun and Aka-chin will come out! XDS


End file.
